


S@ve the &ees!!!

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters were disappearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S@ve the &ees!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/gifts).



> For methylviolet10b, with thanks.
> 
> Also, this drabble is actually 100 words, but AO3 counts words with symbols oddly.

No one knew when the epidemic started. 

Originlly, no one noticed. Perhps, people merely ssumed writers hd become lzy or spellcheckers were filing to do their jobs.

But tht ws not the cse.

The first letter of every lphabet no longer existed. No mtter the lnguge, no mtter the text, it ws simply gone. Completely bsent.

The populce, once its bsence becme obvious, djusted quickly nd beg@n using various symbols in its pl@ce. Sherlock w@s intrigued, but most people just continued with their d@ily lives, seemingly un@ffected.

Until suddenly the second letter of the @lph@et eg@n to dis@ppear @s well.


End file.
